Lazos
by fangirlx.x
Summary: Sasuke ha regresado a la aldea y está de vuelta al equipo siete. Después de una misión surgen dudas que tratara de resolver y desencadenara una serie de sucesos que les revelaran a los chicos sentimientos nuevos. Puede que descubran que tal vez tienen algo más que una simple amistad. Naruto x Sasuke (NaruSasu) -Completo-
1. Cuestionamientos

**Disclaimer**: Naruto y su mundo son de Kishimoto.

**Nota: **Genero Shonen Ai / Yaoi. Pareja principal Naruto y Sasuke.

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

**Cuestionamientos**

.

.

.

El equipo siete regresaba de misión. Había sido sencilla y más bien relajante. El grupo era liderado por Kakashi que escuchaba a sus pupilos discutir tras él.

Jamás creyó posible recuperar sus buenos tiempos, pero estaban como siempre. Naruto discutía con Sasuke y Sakura trataba de mediar entre ellos. Tal vez no como siempre, ahora eran más maduros y esas riñas eran como un juego, parte de su rutina.

Después de varios sucesos inesperados Sasuke regresó a la aldea. Tras algunas pruebas se reincorporó a las misiones y a su antiguo equipo. Sai pasó a ser parte de los guardias de la Hokage.

—Buen trabajo muchachos— dijo Kakashi mirándolos. —Entregare el informe de la misión, pueden ir a descansar.

Se esfumó en un parpadeo.

—Sakura chan— el rubio se aproximó casi a saltitos.

Sakura rodó los ojos, estaba cansada y no tenía ganas para sus idioteces. De un golpe envió lejos al chico y volviéndose encantadora se despidió de Sasuke.

El pelinegro contempló el lamentable estado de Naruto, tirado en el suelo quejándose. Recordó lo que dijo el anciano en su reciente misión.

_Observaba desde la segunda planta de la casa donde realizaban su misión, Sakura golpeaba a Naruto tras invitarla a dar un paseo por el bosque. _

— _¿Siempre son así? __—__ preguntó el anciano acercándose. _

—_Sí. _

_Naruto se sobó la espalda y lloriqueó su típico "Que mala eres Sakura chan" _

_Sasuke sonrió, ella nunca lo aceptaría._

—_No creo que le guste realmente._

— _¿Qué__?__—__ Sasuke lo vio extrañado ¿Por qué otra razón permitiría ese trato? _

—_Ves__—__ dijo el hombre señalando a Naruto __—__No hizo nada mas por hacerla cambiar de opinión. Parece más un rito en su comportamiento. _

_Sasuke los miró de nuevo, era cierto. Estaba totalmente acostumbrado a ver como Naruto pedía y Sakura negaba siempre. Sin embargo nunca trataba de convencerla de lo contrario y por experiencia propia sabía lo persuasivo e insistente que podía ser cuando se lo proponía. _

—_Bueno, no es muy brillante de todos modos. _

_El hombre sonrió __—__Parece una persona bastante singular. _

_Esa observación podía ser buena o mala, no la comentó. _

—_Bueno, siguen siendo adolescentes tal vez sólo quiere una chica__— __empezó a reírse con fuerza. _

_Sasuke observó de nuevo a Naruto que, como si nada cortaba leña sin parecer dolido por el rechazo. _

—Eso dolió.

La queja de Naruto lo trajó de regresó. Tenía el rostro hinchado y la ropa sucia, sintió algo extraño. ¿Qué pasaba por la cabeza de ese idiota?

—Tú puedes esquivarlo— le dijo mirándolo serio —Dejas que te pegue porque quieres.

Naruto lo vio sorprendido y luego frunció el ceño. —No cambies de tema.

El pelinegro comenzó a caminar ignorándolo, para empezar no estaban hablando antes para cambiar de tema.

—Oy— de prisa lo alcanzó. —Hicimos un trato.

Sasuke hizo como que no lo escuchó.

—No puedes faltar a tu palabra.

El Uchiha rodó los ojos.

—_El que obtenga el título de Rey del hostal cocinará la cena del otro. _

_En un principio Sasuke no le hizo caso, pero Naruto picó su parte competitiva. _

—_Claro, teniendo en cuenta todo__— sonrió arrogante —Y__o ganaría. _

Ni siquiera entendía porque acabó aceptado aquella apuesta tonta. Aunque admitía que la idea de hacer a Naruto cocinarle le divirtió. Podía torturarlo haciéndolo cocinar todo una y otra vez hasta que le quedara bien.

Jamás espero perder.

Todo fue culpa del maldito anciano que al final le dio la victoria al rubio idiota.

—Oy.

—Bien— lo encaró —Pero no cocinare ramen.

Naruto sonrió —De acuerdo.

Estaba inexplicablemente feliz. No era la primera vez que cenaban juntos, seguido llegaba donde Sasuke con pretextos para no cenar solo, y aunque esté le reñía al final lo dejaba quedarse. En ocasiones llevaba ramen y en otras se quejaba hasta que Sasuke compartía de su cena.

—Apuesto que no tienes nada en tu casa— El Uchiha señaló la tienda.

—Pero tú pagas— advirtió Naruto encaminándose al lugar.

Una vez dentro se separaron recorriendo diferentes pasillos. Mientras Sasuke buscaba algunos ingredientes un movimiento llamó su atención. Alzó la vista y vio a la chica Hyuga acercarse a Naruto.

—Buenas tardes Naruto kun.

—Hinata— el muchacho la vio sonriente —Buenas tardes.

Ella sonreía dulcemente, Sasuke no recordaba que le diera una sonrisa de esas a él al saludarlo.

— ¿Fue bien su misión?

—De maravilla.

Naruto empezó a divagar narrando lo acontecido y Sasuke percibió la atención casi devota de la muchacha. Frunció un poco el ceño. Tomó el último ingrediente y se acercó.

—Sasuke— Naruto se interrumpió al verlo.

La joven dirigió su atención a él. La mirada cambio, la actitud entera pasó a una simple cordial amabilidad.

—Buenas tardes Uchiha kun.

—Buenas— vio a su amigo —Ya está todo.

— ¡Oh! bien, hasta luego Hinata.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, una clase de brillo distinto en sus ojos. Sasuke entendió.

—Hasta luego.

Apenas y le dio una segunda mirada a él.

—-Muévete— apresuró a Naruto.

Pagó y saliendo de la tienda le entregó el monedero a Naruto.

— ¿Eh? — revisó su bolsillo — ¡Tramposo!

Sasuke sonrió malicioso. —Eres un burdo intento de ninja.

Llegaron al apartamento de Naruto y tras regañarlo para que lo dejara solo en la cocina empezó a cocinar. Cuando acabó lo encontró sentado en la mesa con la cabeza clavada en ella.

—Muévete.

—Huele genial.

Naruto puso los platos y comenzaron a comer.

—Sasuke— llamó frunciendo el ceño. —Técnicamente yo pague todo esto ¿verdad?

El Uchiha ni lo miro.

Naruto hizo cuentas y...

—Tramposo, tenías que hacer la cena, encargarte de todo. Esto es más como si yo invitara.

—Pero yo cocine— cortó de inmediato. Eso valía por todos sus reclamos.

—No es justo— hizo un puchero.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros. —Sufre en silencio.

Naruto le lanzó un palillo y Sasuke lo cogió en el aire.

—Algún día te atraparé con la guardia baja.

—Aja.

—Es en serio.

Naruto lavó los platos, aun entre quejas sobre lo injusto que fue Sasuke.

El Uchiha encontró un libro delgado en la sala "Tu primer cita" Recordó de nuevo lo que dijo el viejo.

Le venía dando vueltas desde que el hombre se lo mencionó. No sabía porque pero sintió que si lo decía lo olvidaría. También tenía de repente curiosidad acerca de los sentimientos de Naruto.

— ¿De verdad te gusta Sakura?

Naruto que había terminado se aproximó extrañado. Cuando vio lo que Sasuke sostenía se sonrojó.

—Deja eso.

Sasuke lo dejo en la mesita, pero lo siguió mirando. — ¿Y bien?

Naruto se sentía terriblemente incómodo — ¿Por qué preguntas?

Estudiaba con cuidado las reacciones del chico —Si tanto te gusta le diré que nunca saldré con ella.

El rubio parpadeó confuso — ¿Eh?

—Es la verdad, no me interesa en lo más mínimo— El Uchiha quería ahora llegar al fondo del asunto.

—No es eso— Naruto estaba turbado por el tono de la conversación.

—Soportas todos sus golpes, o te gusta o eres más idiota de lo que parece.

Naruto vio a Sasuke, parecía un niño pequeño solicitando explicaciones. Se sintió espantosamente vulnerable. Tratando de ser honesto lo reflexionó un momento.

—Se ha vuelto una rutina, eso— señaló el libro —Me lo dio ero sennin. Nunca lo he leído.

—Mmm— Sasuke recordó el resto.

_"Tal vez sólo quiere una chica" _

—Si lo que quieres es una chica, ahí tienes a la Hyuga ¿no?

— ¿Hinata?— lo vio mas confundido. Era como si se perdiera una parte de la conversación.

—Le gustas.

Naruto sintió una punzada en su pecho.

Sasuke se estiró evitando su mirada. Se sentía de lo más extraño, más molesto a cada segundo y no entendía porque. Se sintió estúpido, nunca debió empezar ese tema.

— ¿Quieres que salga con ella? — formular la pregunta le dolió.

Sasuke pensó. Con novia ya no lo tendría casi diario invadiendo su casa a la hora de la cena. Los días libres no estarían entrenando todo el tiempo. ¿Por qué rayos eso le importaría? ¿Por qué se lo preguntaba?

—Olvídalo— Y lo decía en serio.

Debió golpearse la cabeza o la comida estaba en mal estado. No estaba siendo él mismo.

—Lo pensaré de todas formas— dijo el rubio molesto, pero ocultándolo.

—Como quieras— le dijo de mala gana el otro.

Una confusa y frustrante emoción se anidó en el pecho de ambos en ese momento.

—Me voy— anunció Sasuke momentos después.

Naruto lo vio marcharse.

Tenían tres días libres. Generalmente se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para entrenar pero ninguno dijo una palabra.

Sasuke entró azotando la puerta de su apartamento, se dio una ducha y se fue a dormir.

Pesadillas donde Naruto lo ignoraba acudieron esa noche. Él lo llamaba y ni siquiera lo veía, se iba con Sakura a veces y en otras de la mano con la Hyuga. Despertó sudando.

—Baka. — Y no sabía si lo decía por él o por Naruto.

Iba a desquitarse en el entrenamiento. No habían dicho nada sobre eso cuando se marchó, pero era costumbre entrenar en sus días libres. Definitivamente se sentiría mejor después de un buen entrenamiento.

.

Naruto por su parte tuvo dificultades para dormir. Sentía su pecho oprimido y las palabras de Sasuke se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza.

¿No le importaba en lo absoluto lo que él hiciera? ¿O estaba tratando de ser buen amigo con consejos amorosos?

Apretó la sabana y se giró en la oscuridad.

—Estúpido Sasuke.

Ni si quiera habló de entrenar antes de irse. Pues que se jodiera, tomaría el día entero para descansar.

.

Por la mañana se levantó y fue a desayunar a Ichiraku.

Luego dio vueltas por la aldea alejándose tanto como pudo de su propio apartamento y el de Sasuke. Saludó a Iruka y conversó con Konohamaru. Acabaron con un duelo de jutsu sexy, el chico había mejorado pero aun no lo vencía.

Cerca del medio día se encontró a Hinata. La chica le sonrió en cuanto lo vio. Caminó hacia ella con las palabras de Sasuke haciendo eco en su cabeza.

—Buenos días— le dijo mirándola directamente.

De inmediato un rubor cubrió sus mejillas. —Buenos días Naruto kun.

Hinata sonrió nerviosa por la mirada intensa de Naruto. Se fijó bien en sus ojos y el nerviosismo se fue.

—Naruto kun...

—Hinata— interrumpió Naruto — ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

El rubor cubrió todo su rostro y abrió la boca un par de veces. Sasuke decía la verdad, lo veía en esa reacción. Fue un ciego por no notarlo o tal vez si lo noto pero...

Hinata se calmó y lo vio decaída — ¿Sucede algo malo?

Naruto no supo cómo reaccionar. — ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Tu mirada— dijo ella sin apartar la vista —Es sumamente triste.

Fue como si lo golpeara en el pecho, como si un nudo subiera por su garganta. Hinata se acercó. Él había bajado la mirada así que se inclinó para mirarlo.

— ¿Quieres hablar?

Ni siquiera supo cómo pero se encontró siguiendo a la chica hasta un parque cercano. Se sentaron en una banca bajo la sombra de un árbol.

Ella no presionó, ni siquiera habló o lo miró. Esperó calmada mirando el cielo y siguiendo con la mirada las hojas que se llevaba el viento. Después de casi media hora Naruto empezó a hablar.

Le dijo toda su rara conversación con Sasuke y lo mal que se sentía desde entonces. La Hyuga ocultó su sorpresa y esperó a que él la mirara.

El Uzumaki se armó de valor y la vio. Una mirada tierna y comprensiva fue lo que se encontró.

—Naruto kun— dijo ella suavemente —No quieres salir con Sakura san ni conmigo. No debes presionarte.

Parpadeó confundido ¿presionarse? Ella lo observaba con infinita ternura.

— ¿Sabes qué me pasa?

—Sí— le dijo con una sonrisa.

— ¿No me lo dirás?

— ¿Quieres que te lo diga?

Hubo algo en la forma en que lo veía la muchacha. Algo que lo hizo abrir los ojos de par en par. Apartó la mirada avergonzado. Su corazón había empezado a palpitar más deprisa.

—Naruto kun ya sabe la respuesta ¿no es así?

Cada detalle, cada excusa que se dio eran ahora evidentes.

Ambos veían el cielo.

—No importaba cuantas veces la invitara, Sakura chan jamás me diría que sí. Era un algo seguro, estaba a salvo mientras me aferrara a eso y fingía no ver lo que me rodeaba.

Empezó a reírse de una forma desolada.

—Estoy realmente mal.

—No está mal amar a alguien.

La miró pero ella estaba borrosa.

A Hinata se le apretó el corazón al verlo. Se acercó alzando una mano y limpió sus lágrimas.

—Naruto kun es una persona maravillosa. La persona que ama es muy afortunada de contar con su amor. No debe avergonzarse.

Naruto quería abrazarla, realmente quería hacerlo. — ¿Qué voy hacer?

—No puedo decirlo, Naruto kun es quien debe decidir.

—Él me va a golpear.

Ella rió suavemente aligerando la tensión —Probablemente.

Naruto también rió.

—Naruto kun— ella estaba algo avergonzada —Te daré el consejo que me dio una persona, pero nunca me anime a aplicar.

Empieza poco a poco, cerciórate si eres ignorada o tienes esperanza. Cuando obtengas la respuesta decides si continuas o te detienes. Si continuas, piensa como si fuera una lucha, las estrategias no son sólo para la batalla.

—Shikamaru da miedo— le dijo a Hinata que lo vio alarmada y no tuvo ni chance de decirle que no fue Shikamaru quien le dijo aquello. — ¿Qué hace dándote esa clase de concejos?

Ella se ruborizó alarmantemente y luego él recordó…

"_Le gustas"_

Abrió mucho los ojos. — ¿Tú...?

Ella se levantó dándole la espalda.

—Naruto kun, siempre será importante para mí. A partir de ahora será mi amor platónico— se volteó y lo miraba con dulzura —Yo estaré rezando por su felicidad.

Naruto se levantó y en dos pasos la abrazó.

—Gracias Hinata. La persona que obtenga tu corazón también será muy afortunada.

Ella asintió medio respondiendo el abrazo.

Hinata lo vio marcharse y luego se sentó en el parque.

El cielo se fue tornando borroso, minutos después sintió a alguien a su lado y cuando desvió la vista vio a su primo mirándola serio. Le tendió algo y al fijarse vio que era un pañuelo. Lo tomó y se secó las lágrimas.

Neji se sentó a su lado, los hombros de su prima se sacudían. Verla así lo destrozaba, estiró un brazo y la jaló a su lado.

—Sólo hoy debe llorar por él.

Hinata que se había calmado un poco se aferró a su primo y se dejó consolar.

—Sólo hoy planeo hacerlo— le dijo acurrucándose.

.

Sakura vio a Naruto pasar por la calle y corrió fuera para alcanzarlo.

—Naruto.

El chico se giró y sonrió a su compañera —Sakura chan buen día.

Cuando lo vio de cerca Sakura se detuvo —Naruto ¿Estuviste llorando?

Naruto se sorprendió, pero luego sonrió —Sí, pero ya estoy bien.

Sakura se sintió mal, lo había detenido para preguntarle si había visto a Sasuke pero verlo así… Pensó que tal vez se había pasado el día anterior.

—Escucha yo ayer...

¿Ayer? ¡Claro! él la hizo enojar y ella lo golpeó.

—Me porte mal, estaba cansada y molesta, no debí desquitarme contigo.

—No te preocupes Sakura chan.

Sakura no estaba segura de dejarlo ir así —De todas maneras lo siento.

—Olvídalo estoy bien.

La chica lo vio dudosa, sus ojos rojos la tomaron con la guardia baja.

—Hoy me pagaron, te invito a comer pero sólo un plato— al ver la cara asombrada de Naruto aclaró —Y no es una cita.

Naruto la vio con una expresión que no supo definir

—Gracias Sakura chan pero hoy no puedo.

— ¿En serio?

—Sí, nos vemos después.

.

Sasuke regresaba a su apartamento cuando vislumbró a Ino y Kiba. Pensó en esquivarlos pero hablaban alto y oyó cierto nombre de una persona que quería golpear.

—Era Naruto.

—Es imposible.

— ¿Cómo esperas que confunda esas ropas naranja? — Lo vio seria y luego se acercó amenazadora — ¿O estás diciendo que miento?

— ¿Hinata y Naruto abrazados? — Kiba repitió —Es demasiado improbable.

— ¿Dices que alucinó entonces?

Kiba fastidiado accedió —Esta bien, ya era hora que ella se confesara.

Ino se calmó y sonrió de inmediato —Hacen linda pareja.

—No asumas nada— repuso el castaño —Y no le cuentes a nadie más.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo?

—Que si no es eso, meterás a Hinata en una situación incómoda.

Sasuke desapareció molesto.

¿No quiso entrenar para ir tras la Hyuga?

Lo espero donde siempre se reunían para ir a entrenar pero no llegó. Enojado se fue a entrenar solo, pero pasado el medio día se dio cuenta que no estaba avanzando nada.

¿Tan necesitado estaba Naruto para ir corriendo ante la primera idea tonta que escuchaba?

Recordó que fue idea suya, pero la rabia no se detuvo por eso. _Es un idiota_- pensó.

Llegó a su apartamento hastiado, abrió la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria y se quedó de piedra.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — cuestionó irritado.

Naruto se sobresalto, había entrado por la ventana y se quedó esperando a Sasuke. Se había sentado en el suelo y apoyado en el sofá, en algún momento se durmió.

—Te esperaba— bostezó.

Una vena casi era visible en la frente del pelinegro por su molestia. —Fuera.

— ¿Eh?

Sasuke pasó por la sala y dejo una bolsa en la cocina —Vete.

— ¿Por qué estas molesto?

Sí, estaba molesto no tenía del todo claro porque, pero no importaba aun quería golpearlo sin embargo prefería que desapareciera.

— ¿Que te importa? Fuera.

—Que grosero— comentó como si nada Naruto.

Se levantó y fue a la cocina, abrió la refrigeradora y Sasuke lo golpeó.

— ¿Qué haces tan campante?

—Ouch— sacó del congelador un tarro —Traje helado.

Sasuke se quedo quieto. — ¿Qué?

—Traje helado, hace mucho calor— Naruto fue a la pila y empezó a abrirlo. —Se que no te gustan los dulces, pero aun a ti con esta calor le vendría bien comer helado ¿no?

—No quiero.

Naruto suspiró —Pues que malo yo sí.

Ignorándolo el chico sacó una taza y se sirvió.

—Vete a comerlo a tu casa— le gruñó enfadado.

—No tendría sentido.

— ¿Cómo que no?

Naruto se volvió —Vine a comerlo contigo.

Sasuke lo vio desconfiado — ¿Qué?

—No quedamos en entrenar, supuse que era para descansar hoy — Eso ultimo lo inventó de camino —Pero me aburría solo y hacía calor, así que pensé comprar helado y venir aquí.

Había algo que no le cuadraba — ¿Solo?

— ¿Ves a alguien más?

Cuando la expresión de Sasuke le dijo que lo golpearía se apartó.

— ¿Seguro no quieres?

—No.

Guardó el resto de nuevo.

Vio a Naruto ir de otra vez a la sala y sentarse en el piso.

—Si hubiera sabido habría traído otro sabor, traje vainilla porque pensé que comerías algo. Ya sabes, es un sabor neutro o eso dijo el de la tienda.

¿No se suponía que estaba con la Hyuga?

"_Vine a comerlo contigo" _

Naruto ignoró a Sasuke mientras se servía helado también, luego el pelinegro se sentó al otro extremo del sofá.

—Sakura chan me pidió disculpas.

Aun estaba desconfiado — ¿Y eso?

—Por lo de ayer.

Sasuke no comentó nada. Eso lo llevaba a recordar la liosa situación que prefería dejar atrás.

El Uzumaki sin embargo continuó —Hasta me invito a comer para compensarme.

Sasuke se llenó la boca de helado ¿Por qué no lo dejaba ya?

—No acepte.

Eso lo tomó desprevenido las palabras salieron antes de darse cuenta — ¿Por qué?

—Tenias razón— Naruto echó la cabeza atrás mirándolo —No me gusta Sakura chan.

Sasuke encontró algo extraño en su mirada azul, demasiado intensa tal vez. Volvió su atención al helado.

Después de un par de bocados y verlo de reojo, se maldijo de antemano al sentir otra serie de palabras escapar de su boca.

— ¿Y la Hyuga?

Naruto sonrió de una manera tierna que trajo de nuevo todo su disgusto.

—Es una persona increíble— De nuevo vio a Sasuke, de nuevo con esa intensidad —Pero tampoco me gusta ella.

—Eres un incordio.

Sin embargo fue como si parte de la tensión se esfumara.

Naruto se quedó a cenar aun contra la voluntad de Sasuke.

Le dijo que era deprimente comer solo. Cuando Sasuke le dijo que no para él, Naruto respondió que se refería a sí mismo. El Uchiha no tuvo como refutar eso.

* * *

.

.

.

¡Hola!

Por aquí con una historia algo fuera de lo que estoy acostumbrada a escribir. Es la primera vez que trato a Naruto y Sasuke como pareja principal, estoy algo nerviosa por ello.

Ya está casi acabada la historia pues en un inicio iba a ser un oneshot, pero cuando vi que tenía casi cuarenta y cinco páginas supe que saldría más largo XD Por eso actualizare muy seguido y sera un fic cortito.

Agradezco de antemano a los que saquen de su tiempo para leer y darle una oportunidad a esta nueva historia. Espero también puedan comentar para saber que les parece.

Gracias y saludos


	2. Para ti es gratis

**Disclaimer**: Naruto y su mundo son de Kishimoto.

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

**Para ti es gratis**

.

.

.

Regresaban de un arduo día de entrenamiento.

Sasuke se sentía mejor, como si todo lo sucedido en los días anteriores quedara en el olvido.

Llevaba un rasguño en su mejilla y Naruto un golpe en la suya. Sus ropas se veían como si se hubiesen revolcado por el bosque.

—Tengo tanta hambre.

—Ni me mires— le dijo serio —Ya me has robado suficiente comida.

Naruto le sacó la lengua y Sasuke rodó los ojos.

Todo iba bien hasta que por la calle apareció cierta persona.

—Hinata— saludó Naruto alzando una mano.

Sasuke notó que ahora esa muchacha le despertaba una fuerte antipatía.

—Buenas tardes— saludó ella acercándose.

Observó sus ropas y con expresión de duda les preguntó — ¿Están bien?

— ¿Esto?— Naruto se señaló entero —No es nada, siempre que entrenamos acabamos así.

Ella sonrió pero su sonrisa se congeló, de reojo vio a Sasuke y casi da un paso atrás. Nunca ese joven la había mirado así. Parecía decir a leguas que la haría desaparecer. Confundida regresó su atención a Naruto como antes, una idea cruzó su mente y lo comprendió. Volvió a sonreír.

—No hay nada de qué preocuparse entonces.

Naruto asintió feliz.

La chica podía sentir la mirada del Uchiha fija en ella. Pensó en algo, algo loco y que jamás se le ocurrió antes, pero que vio a Ino hacer una vez para darle celos a Kiba.

—Adiós Uchiha kun— dijo con amabilidad —Hasta pronto Naruto kun.

Estiró la mano al pasar por su lado y tocó su brazo en signo de despedida.

Naruto sonrió y se despidió —Hasta luego Hinata.

Cuando el rubio se volvió Sasuke ya había empezado a caminar.

—Oy— corrió a alcanzarlo. — ¿Qué pasa?

No le contesto y Naruto frunció el ceño.

— ¿Por qué estas enojado ahora?

—No lo estoy, no quiero perder el tiempo.

El rubio de encogió de hombros y caminó a su lado. — ¿Mañana a primera hora entonces?

Un gruñido fue la respuesta y asumió eso como una afirmación.

Se fue a Ichiraku ramen sin entender que le había pasado a Sasuke, parecía de buen humor durante el día. Bueno, buen humor hablando de él.

Cuando llegó al lugar se asombró, ahí estaba Hinata. Ella pareció aliviada al verlo entrar solo y se acercó nerviosa.

— ¿Sucedió algo Hinata?

—Yo... — no sabía cómo comenzar —Quiero preguntar algo.

—Vamos, puedes decirme— estaba nerviosa y apenada.

—Uchiha kun ¿se molesto?

— ¿Eh?

— ¿Estaba molesto después de que me fui?

Naruto movió la cabeza a un lado —Sí, no sé porque... — Se interrumpió ante la sonrisa de la chica.

— ¿Qué sucede Hinata?

Se sentaron a comer y ella le contó acerca de Ino, Kiba y como un día le dio celos con Sai. Le relató como al despedirse del chico tocó su brazo al pasar a su lado y Kiba casi estalló por eso.

Naruto escuchó todo sin entender al principio, para empezar no sabía que Ino y Kiba andaban de esa manera. Luego de un momento en que ella esperó a que captara la vio con la boca abierta.

—Dices que...

Ella asintió con fervor.

—Es imposible.

—Primero averiguar si es ignorado o tiene esperanzas— Vio a Naruto aun tratando de procesar la información —Naruto kun definitivamente no es ignorado.

—Yo no creo que sea así. — Pero por otra parte… Como era de esperar Ino fue muy lista, se preguntaba que hacer ahora.

—Pasar a un plan de ataque— Ella adivinó su pensamiento.

Ino le dijo una vez que siempre había que ir al ataque y eso coincidía con lo que Neji dijo de estrategias.

—Recuerda tu camino ninja— dijo al pagar su parte y despedirse.

Hinata iba sonriendo. No era fácil, pero se sentía feliz al ayudar ¿y quién iba a pensar que todas esas conversaciones con Ino la ayudarían aconsejar a Naruto?

—Hinata sama— saludó Neji al verla entrar — ¿Cómo estuvo su día?

Entendía el doble sentido de la pregunta. —Muy bien, realmente muy bien.

Su primo sonrió y caminaron juntos por los pasillos de la mansión.

.

_Plan de ataque_.

Daba vueltas de un lado a otro en la cama, no se le ocurría nada y el hecho de estar tratando de pensar en algo lo avergonzaba.

Cansado por fin se durmió, sin darse cuenta que tenía una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

En la mañana Sasuke parecía normal, así que pensó que tal vez todo fue un mal entendido. Tal vez Hinata se equivocó.

Un golpe lo mandó a volar por los aires.

— ¿En donde tienes la cabeza usuratonkachi? — Sasuke irritado atacaba de nuevo.

No muy seguro se dejo llevar por una idea, lo esquivó y le preguntó — ¿Qué comiste ayer?

Sasuke titubeo — ¿Qué?

Naruto sacó un kunai —Ayer para cenar ¿qué comiste? Después de todo no quisiste convidarme.

Sasuke se detuvo —Onigiri, si vas a llorar porque tuviste que comer solo...

Naruto sonrió. —No comí solo.

—No cuenta Teuchi ni su hija, ellos son los dueños— dijo Sasuke burlista imaginando que habría comido en Ichiraku.

—No los contaba a ellos— arrancó de nuevo con su ataque. —Comí con Hinata.

Vio el cambio en la mirada oscura y la apertura que se formó en su defensa. Atacó, pero Sasuke contraatacó enviándolo lejos. No escatimó fuerzas.

— ¿Te golpeaste tan fuerte la cabeza? ¿De qué te ríes idiota?

Así era, Naruto sonreía —Pensé que se ponía interesante.

Esquivó un kunai y saltó en contra del pelinegro, aun sonriendo lo que sólo enfurecía más a Sasuke.

...

— ¿Qué les pasó? — preguntó una alarmada Sakura al día siguiente.

Debían salir a una misión y Sasuke tenía un corte en la cara y Naruto llevaba una venda en la cabeza.

—Les he dicho que mientras entrenan deben medirse.

—No se preocupe Kakashi sensei estamos bien.

— ¿Seguros? — Sakura miraba fijamente a Sasuke.

—No es nada— le contestó fastidiado.

Su mal humor no se había ido desde el día anterior.

La misión consistía en ser escoltas de la heredera de un poderoso político y sus acompañantes. Debían mantener vigilancia por tres días mientras llegaban los nuevos escoltas que se encargarían.

Resultó entonces que estaban totalmente rodeados de chicas.

Sakura estaba furiosa al inicio pues todas trataron de hacerse con Sasuke, pero con sólo una mirada las ahuyentó a todas. Naruto por su parte con su forma tonta, pero amable había conversado con casi todas y ellas lo encontraban simpático.

En la noche él y Sasuke debieron hacer la primera guardia.

Una de las chicas se acercó y lo llamó sin hacer ruido. Naruto con una mirada a Sasuke le avisó que iría. Saltó y llegó hasta la joven. Ésta algo sonrojada le dio una bolsa con galletas.

—Eres tan barato— Le dijo Sasuke mirándolo de reojo cuando regresó.

— ¿Qué?

—Te compran con unas pocas galletas ¿la Hyuga te invitó la otra noche? — ¡Mierda! Esa última pregunta no quiso soltarla.

Naruto no lo miró —No, nos encontramos ahí.

Claro, que coincidencia.

No era un secreto la insana obsesión de Naruto por el ramen. Ese "Hasta pronto" que le dio tenía más sentido, planeó ir ahí después.

Pero tenía una duda —Creí que no te gustaba.

Se encogió de hombros —Es mi amiga. No tiene nada que ver con eso que coma con ella.

Sasuke quiso agarrarse la cabeza ¿Cómo no podía verlo? —No puedo creer que te engatusen con comida.

Naruto se levantó y le ofreció galletas — ¿Quieres?

Le hizo mala cara —No me confundas contigo.

El rubio alzó una ceja. Estuvo tentado a decirle que si creía que él estaba intentando engatusarlo. Se lo reservó pues creyó que aun era muy pronto, se volvió y regresó a su sitio.

Sasuke lo observó desconfiado un rato, pero acabo por ignorarlo.

.

Al día siguiente el Uchiha se encontró un cuadro de lo más extraño.

Varias acompañantes de la heredera se peleaban contra una barda de madera.

—Te lo dije su cuerpo está bien formado.

—Mira sus músculos.

—Su cabello mojado se ve genial.

—Santo cielo quisiera ayudarlo a lavarse.

— ¿Qué hacen?

La voz de ultratumba hizo gritar y correr a las chicas.

Cuando entró a los baños Naruto llevaba puesta una toalla de la cintura para abajo y estaba rumbo a la puerta.

— ¿Qué sucedió?

Sasuke se fijó en Naruto, su piel estaba cubierta de agua pues no se había secado del todo. Ya lo había visto sin ropa pero los comentarios de las chicas lo llevaron a observar los músculos que se marcaban por su pecho.

— ¿Paso algo malo? — Sakura y Kakashi eran los que estaban de guardia.

—Apártate— Sasuke se horrorizó cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía.

—Oí gritos.

¿Cómo podía ser tan idiota? —Te estaban espiando usuratonkachi.

— ¿Qué…? — Naruto se sonrojó y vio a todos lados.

Sasuke se fue, era más seguro darse una ducha y no usar las termas. Además necesitaba agua fría y probablemente un doctor, empezaba a creer que estaba enfermo.

Cuando regresó Naruto estaba acostado y aparentemente dormido. Se metió en el futon y le dio la espalda. Después de un buen rato Naruto habló.

—Oy Sasuke ¿ya estás dormido?

Naruto esperó, pero no recibió respuesta. Seguro él ya dormía. No entendía pero se sentía tenso con Sasuke tan cerca, vio su espalda y pensó que a él le daba igual la situación en que estaban.

—Buenas noches— susurró al cerrar los ojos.

Sasuke de espaldas tenía los ojos abiertos, simplemente no podía dormir.

Era un hecho. Estaba terriblemente enfermo.

...

Una semana después de regresar de la misión volvieron a la normalidad. Sasuke había vuelto a ser el mismo y el hecho de que Naruto ya no pidiera citas a Sakura disminuyó los insultos y golpes que recibía. Ayudo grandemente que sus entrenamientos fueran en equipo, Sakura había estado con ellos toda la semana.

Ese día iba a ser el primero en entrenar a solas, Sakura volvía al hospital.

—Naruto, Sasuke— Kiba venía por la acera con Akamaru.

—Hola Kiba ¿Dónde has estado?

—Misión— respondió caminando junto a ellos. —Rastreando una banda de ladrones, regresamos anoche.

—Ya veo— parecía más interesante que la de ellos — ¿Vas a entrenar?

—En la tarde— dijo sonriendo —Hinata aprendió una receta para un pastel de manzana, prometió hacerla al llegar. Al final decidimos hacer un día de campo.

—Nosotros no podemos hacer algo así— a menos que quisieran terminar en el hospital por intoxicación.

—Si quieres pueden venir, el equipo diez también viene— le lanzó una mirada —Además estoy seguro que a Hinata le encantara tu compañía.

—Tenemos que entrenar— Sasuke habló por primera vez.

—Como quieran.

Se despidió en la esquina y Hinata apareció con dos cestas. Kiba habló de prisa y Naruto asumió le contaba su conversación.

—Cuando terminen pueden pasar a casa de Kurenai sensei por un poco— dijo la muchacha.

—Gracias— respondió el rubio corriendo para alcanzar a Sasuke.

Implacable. No le daba tiempo de pensar en nada, apenas rechazaba sus ataques. Había estado así desde que empezaron el entrenamiento.

—Si vas a estar así de distraído, lárgate.

— ¿Qué?— no estaba distraído, él estaba muy violento.

—Quieres ir con los otros.

— ¿Qué te pasa? — esta vez estaba más iracundo de lo normal.

—Olvídalo— estaba molesto de nuevo, estaba cansándose de toda esa situación.

Prefería cuando corría tras Sakura, al menos estaba seguro que ella siempre le daba negativas.

— Nada de olvidarlo teme ¿Qué hice ahora?

—Eras menos molesto cuando andabas tras Sakura.

En un abriri y cerrar de ojos Naruto llegó frente a él.

—Te dije que no me gusta Sakura chan.

Sasuke no retrocedió ¿qué le pasaba a ese imbécil?

—Pues hiciste el idiota mucho tiempo.

—Ella era un punto seguro, siempre me rechazaría.

Sasuke parpadeó no entendía del todo lo que pasaba, por otro lado tenía que soltar lo tenía adentro, estaba furioso…

— ¿Te vendes a la Hyuga por comida entonces?— dijo sonriendo altanero y con arrogancia le soltó lentamente —Que barato.

No era la primera vez que se lo decía. Una sombra pasó por los ojos azules y en un parpadeó lo tomó del chaleco y se acercó.

—Para ti es gratis.

La cara de asombro de Sasuke no tenía precedentes. La expresión en los ojos azules había cambiado, su pulso se aceleró y no pudo moverse hasta que Naruto lo soltó.

— ¿Qué rayos significa eso?

Una sonrisa de lado se pintó en la cara de Naruto. Nunca lo había visto sonreír así —Exactamente lo que dije.

Saltó hacia atrás y sacó un kunai. —En guardia teme o marcaré esa cara sorprendida tuya.

El kunai hubiese dado de llenó en su rostro si no se hubiese movido. La sonrisa no se borró de las facciones de Naruto y en cada ocasión que se presentaba se acercaba lo más que podía al rostro de Sasuke.

El Uchiha no se daba por menos y respondía los ataques con igual o mayor fuerza. Y aunque se odio por ello, cada vez que tenía a Naruto tan cerca y lo traspasaba con esos ojos azules, su corazón se agitaba.

El choque de un rasengan y un chidori daño parte del bosque y los envió en direcciones distintas.

Naruto empezó a reír y Sasuke no se molesto en levantarse.

—Me siento vivo— dijo el rubio en medio de las risas.

Y aunque estaba confundido casi sonrió porque él también tenía esa sensación.

Salieron del bosque sin hablar mirando el atardecer que caía por la aldea.

—Hasta mañana teme— dijo Naruto al girar en una esquina.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, ese no era el camino para su apartamento.

Naruto viendo su expresión sonrió. —Voy a comer pastel.

Desapareció antes de que Sasuke dijera nada.

El pelinegro había apretado los puños. Lo había hecho al propio, con toda la intención de molestarlo. ¿Y por qué le molestaba?

_Para ti es gratis. _

Había tratado de evitar pensar en eso ¿Qué rayos pasaba con ellos?

De repente estaba demasiado cansado para pensar. Llegó a su apartamento y descubrió que seguía molesto, ni siquiera ceno.

Naruto no fue a casa de Kurenai sólo dio un rodeo, pero había pensado en una estrategia a seguir. Con una gran sonrisa entró a su tienda de ramen preferida y pidió el plato más grande que tenían.

* * *

.

.

.

Hola

De nuevo por acá. En el mismo día de publicación una actualización, pero mañana no iba a poder conectarme porque tengo clases.

Me alegra que les vaya gustando la historia, muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Yo realmente amo a estos dos y estoy disfrutando escribir de ellos.

Hinata e Ino me encantan y de forma directa o indirecta seran de ayuda para los chicos.

Si todo sale bien publicare otro capítulo el domingo, hasta entonces saludos y cuidensen


	3. Lo había imaginado peor

**Disclaimer**: Naruto y su mundo son de Kishimoto.

**Nota:** Pareja principal Naruto y Sasuke.

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

**Lo había imaginado peor**

.

.

.

—Buen día.

Sasuke casi le tira la puerta en la cara.

— ¿Apenas te estás levantando? — había tardado en abrirle.

—Kakashi nos cito hasta las ocho.

—Traje el desayuno.

Sasuke no había dormido bien, hasta en la madrugada logró conciliar el sueño. Los golpes en la puerta lo despertaron y no estaba de buen humor. Aun estaba adormilado.

—Lárgate.

—Está caliente, comamos antes que se enfrié— Pasó dejando la caja que traía en la mesa. — ¿No habías preparado nada?

Sasuke lo vio irritado, conocía esa actitud. Era "Hare lo que quiera sin importar lo que digas"

—No.

—Bien, porque me obsequiaron el té— Sacó dos vasos grandes y el humo que desprendían despertó un poco a Sasuke.

Tenía hambre, su estómago rugió — ¿Qué traes ahí?

—Pastel de manzana— al ver la expresión de Sasuke rompió a reír. —Es broma, sólo es pan.

— ¿Quieres que te mate? — soltó irritado pero sin fuerzas.

Le dolía la cabeza, estaba cansado y echar a Naruto no tenía sentido porque no se iría.

Tomó el vaso con el té. — ¿De dónde sacaste esto?

—La encargada de la panadería me los obsequió al comprar el pan— Observó a Sasuke que contemplaba el té dudoso. —No trato de comprarme. Lo estaba haciendo con todos los clientes.

—Olvida eso— ¿En qué maldito momento se le ocurrió decir eso?

—Al contrario de lo que piensas tengo buena memoria teme— lo dijo serio y decidido.

Sasuke a pesar de todo sonrió —Permíteme dudarlo.

Mordió el pan y bebió un poco de té. Naruto le sacó la lengua y se sentó en la mesa.

Desayunaron entre la narración de Naruto sobre una técnica que se le ocurrió, era por supuesto la cosa más tonta e improbable que había oído. Sasuke rodaba los ojos y contenía la risa, el mal humor con el que despertó se fue.

La cita de Kakashi consistía en un diagnostico médico. Fueron al hospital donde Sakura fue la encargada de checarlos.

Estaban en la misma habitación, los dos sin camisa mientras ella realizaba medidas y apuntes.

Naruto observaba la intensa mirada de su compañera.

—Deja de ver a Sasuke así Sakura chan— su tono era de dramáticamente herido.

Sakura se sonrojó y miró furiosa a Naruto. Luego recordó que no había vuelto a hablar sobre citas o elogiarla por lo que se sorprendió.

Sasuke también lo notó. Sakura le había dado la espalda para encarar a Naruto así que se dedicó a observar.

— ¿Estás celoso? — le jaló la mejilla con fuerza casi haciéndolo llorar.

—Ouch, ouch.

— ¿Entonces?

—Sí, sí— confesó Naruto tratando de liberarse.

Sakura sonrió soltándolo y revisando la tabla con notas en su mano. La chica no se dio cuenta que Naruto vio directamente a Sasuke, y que éste se sorprendió porque ahí estaba de nuevo esa mirada intensa.

Sin dejar de ver a Sasuke el rubio continuó —Así que no mires a Sasuke de esa forma.

El Uchiha apartó la vista y maldijo, maldijo sin detenerse a su estúpido pulso que se había acelerado. _- ¿Qué mierda? ¿Qué mierda?-_ Repetía en su cabeza, estaba grave, empeoraba cuando creía que se mejoraba.

—Sasuke kun— llamó Sakura que había ignorado el comentario de Naruto —Ya puedes vestirte. Estas totalmente sano.

¿Se estaba burlando de él? Algo malo debía haber en sus resultados. Se puso la camisa y estaba pensando en salir, pero vio a Naruto sonreír.

Se enfureció. No sabía a que jugaba pero él no perdería, nada intimidaba a Sasuke Uchiha. Se quedo viendo el resto del chequeo a Naruto.

Salieron un rato después y Kakashi les informó que partirían en dos horas a una misión. Sin decir nada más se fueron por sus cosas.

.

Sasuke saltaba por los tejados rumbo a la entrada donde quedaron de verse para partir. Lo vio a lo lejos llamando a alguien. Pronto la reconoció, la Hyuga caminaba con su primo. Se separó de él y vio a Naruto acercarse susurrándole algo al oído. Luego se despidió y corrió. La chica alcanzó a su primo y Sasuke nunca creyó detestar tanto a alguien.

Se fue rumbo a la entrada dispuesto a no molestarse, era hora de que se calmara y se dedicara a ignorar esas situaciones.

.

— ¿Qué quería Naruto?

Hinata sonrió.

_Gracias por el consejo. _

—Sólo agradecerme.

—No era necesario que se inclinara tanto para eso.

Hinata sonrió mas —Esta bien nii san.

Neji creía desconsiderada la actitud de Naruto.

—Nii san— lo llamó ella. —Yo ya lo entendí. Sólo quiero que sea feliz.

—Usted debe ser feliz— lo dijo serio y contundente.

Ella rió ante su seriedad —Lo seré nii san y tú también.

Neji la miró. Si supiera cuánta razón tenía, su felicidad estaba condicionada a la de ella, verla feliz lo hacía feliz a él.

—Nii san— dijo ahora ella curiosa. —Cuando me dijiste aquellas cosas...

— ¿El consejo sobre sus intenciones amorosas?

Ella se sonrojó asintiendo. — ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Lo de ser ignorada o tener esperanzas siempre le causo curiosidad.

A estas alturas sabía que su prima lo había descubierto. —Debe entender, que ningún chico iría tan lejos por otro.

Hinata abrió la boca sorprendida.

Neji pensó en una forma de decirlo. No era totalmente cierto lo de ir tan lejos, pero había algo más.

—Lo que los ojos de Naruto expresaban era más que amistad.

—Realmente eres bueno leyendo a la gente.

Luego tuvo una idea lo miró indecisa de cómo preguntar, pero él ya respondía.

—Uchiha está perdido, pero ni él mismo lo sabe.

Hinata sonrió y Neji con ella.

...

Naruto notaba como Sasuke lo ignoraba y se dedicó a hacer lo mismo. Cuando se detuvieron a descansar Sakura se le acercó.

—Naruto— llamó suavemente.

— ¿Si?

— ¿Están peleados?

El chico vio la preocupación en los ojos jade —No.

— ¿En serio?

—Claro, no te preocupes.

Al ver expresión de ansiedad de la muchacha suspiró.

—Teme— le gritó.

El pelinegro estaba en lo alto de un árbol.

Sasuke lo vio serio — ¿Qué?

Naruto le sonrió —Nada. Sólo quería oír tu voz.

Una vena saltó en la frente de Sasuke, le lanzó algo tan deprisa que apenas lo vieron venir.

Naruto empezó a reír esquivándolo y Sakura confundida vio el kunai clavarse profundamente a un lado.

— ¿Tenía chakra?

—Claro que lo tenía— dijo Naruto sonriendo.

La chica abrió los ojos sorprendida. Los juegos de esos dos eran muy serios.

La misión fue de escoltas de un baúl. Fue aburrido y sin incidentes. Naruto se quejó todo el camino diciendo que exigiría a Tsunade una misión donde tuvieran que luchar. Kakashi lo regañó pero el chico pasó de él.

Sakura notaba que los chicos si se hablaban, pero no estaban peleando como de costumbre y había cierta tensión que no entendía.

Después de entregar el baúl fueron a comer a una posada.

La chica que los atendió era alta, de cabello castaño y cuerpo con forma de reloj de arena. Tras coquetear con Sasuke aparatosamente se mostró de lo más amable con Naruto. Sakura no había visto a alguien más descaro.

Cuando acabaron Kakashi le dio el dinero a Naruto y lo envió a pagar.

La muchacha se inclinó hacia él para darle las gracias por la propina. En primera instancia el rubio pensó en apartarse un poco, pero siguiendo su instinto la dejó acercarse.

Se inclinó también y le dijo amablemente un —De nada.

No observó la reacción de la chica pues su mirada fue directa a Sasuke.

El Uchiha quiso sacar un kunai y clavarlo en la arrogante sonrisa del rubio. Lo hizo al propio, con toda la intención. Era un maldito. Se concentró en las instrucciones de Kakashi manteniendo la calma y cuando Naruto regresó hablándoles contestó como si nada.

Caminaron de regresó a la aldea y cuando estaban por desfallecer Kakashi los llevó a un pequeño hostal.

—Esto es demasiado sospechoso.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — dijo Kakashi a la chica.

—Primero nos llevas a comer, ahora nos hospedaremos aquí— la muchacha entrecerró la vista.

Su único ojo visible pareció alegrarse. —Me atrapaste.

Los chicos también lo veían desconfiados.

—Hace cinco años nos convertimos en el equipo siete— levantó el pulgar al decirlo.

Se sorprendieron pues ninguno lo recordaba. Se vieron entre ellos y a pesar de todo sonrieron, hasta Sasuke hizo un vago amago de una sonrisa.

Entraron al sitio, comieron hasta no poder más e incluso tomaron un poco de sake.

Cuando se marchaban a sus habitaciones una chica se acercó a Sasuke. Le entregó un papel con mirada coqueta. Sakura se molesto al inicio, pero luego sonrió perversa. Sasuke seguro lanzaría el papel a la basura o lo rompería frente a la chica.

Fue como si una enorme roca cayera sobre ella cuando Sasuke le sonrió a la muchacha y guardó el papel. Luego Sasuke se fue a su habitación sin esperar a nadie.

Naruto pasó junto a Sakura y la miro culpable. Tenía una ligera idea de que intentaba Sasuke.

—Naruto— le dijo aferrándose a su manga — ¿Viste eso?

—Sí.

—Es terrible— dijo hundiéndose cada vez mas.

—Vamos a descansar.

Una vez separados entró a su cuarto. Kakashi se había votado dándoles una habitación a cada uno. Escuchó a Sasuke ducharse y salir por la ventana.

—Pudo usar la puerta— dijo para sí mismo sonriendo.

Se acostó y sin preocuparse se durmió.

.

Una fuerte patada en los costados lo despertó.

— ¿Qué...?

Desde su altura Sasuke lo miraba molesto.

Habló apretando la mandíbula —Durmiendo como si nada.

—Estaba cansado ¿Necesitas algo?

Sasuke se tiró sobre él y le dio un puñetazo. Espero que Naruto respondiera pero sólo lo miraba serio.

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó el chico tranquilo.

Sasuke necesitaba desahogarse pero si Naruto no respondía los golpes no tenía sentido. Le dio otro golpe provocándolo pero continuó sin responder. Lo veía intensamente casi sin parpadear. Lo soltó y se fue a su habitación.

Naruto se quedo despierto un rato más y luego se durmió.

— ¡Naruto!— Sakura señaló su cara — ¿Qué te pasó?

Levantó una mano y se rasco incómodo —Me pegaron.

— ¿Quién?

Sonrió de lado a lado —Una persona frustrada.

Sakura lo observó confundida — ¿Qué?

—No importa no me duele y pronto se quitara.

Se pusieron en marcha en silencio observando el sol avanzar en el cielo.

—Sasuke kun— dijo Sakura mientras avanzaban acercándose con cuidado — ¿Sabes quién golpeó a Naruto?

— ¿Cómo voy a saberlo?

Lo vio alejarse de ella y dio por sentado que se estaba perdiendo de algo.

...

Los siguientes dos días no se vieron más y Naruto sabía que se acercaba a un punto peligroso.

Fue a caminar para calmarse y vio a Hinata. Caminó hacia ella sin dudar, sentía que sus conversaciones lo ayudaban a tranquilizarse. Estaba en el parque con el hijo de Kurenai.

—Esta enorme— dijo acercándose.

Hinata le sonrió —Crece de prisa ¿Todo bien Naruto kun?

—Más o menos.

—Rara vez es fácil— dijo ella.

No hablaron mucho sólo la acompañó mientras vigilaba al niño. Cuando Shikamaru apareció para llevárselo se despidieron.

Fue a entrenar y Sasuke estaba en su sitio habitual.

—Teme— le llamó y casi se congela ante la mirada homicida del pelinegro.

—Lárgate Naruto.

—Oy, oy— se acercó — ¿Estás molesto?

Molesto era poco, pesadillas raras lo invadían desde hace unas noches y lo único que quería era romperle la cara a Naruto. Saltó contra él y Naruto lo esquivó.

Se enzarzaron en una lucha que no tenía nada de entrenamiento.

Sasuke logró atrapar a Naruto y lo golpeó en la cara, supo de inmediato que el rubio lo había permitido. Lo soltó irritado.

—Me estoy cansando de esto Sasuke— dijo Naruto serio.

— ¡Esas son mis líneas bastardo! Tú empezaste a actuar de forma confusa.

—He sido claro.

Naruto se acercó traspasándolo con sus ojos azules.

—Te dije que no me gusta Hinata y que nunca me gustó Sakura chan. Que fue sólo una forma de estar a salvo. Te dije que para ti seria gratis y...

Otro golpe en la cara lo calló pero Sasuke no siguió golpeándolo. Le dio la espalda y estaba por irse. No podía ver más a Naruto.

— ¿Huyes?

Sasuke se volteó furioso. Estaba peligrosamente cerca de tomarlo del cuello.

—En realidad fuiste tú el que empezó. Fue por ti que me di cuenta.

_¿De verdad te gusta Sakura?_

_Si lo que quieres es una chica, ahí tienes a la Hyuga ¿no?_

Velozmente se acercó a punto de golpearlo pero Naruto atrapó su puño.

—Te dije que me estaba cansando.

Con la mano libre lo tomó del chaleco y lo jalo para sí.

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron de par en par cuando Naruto cubrió sus labios en un beso sorpresa. Sus párpados estaban cerrados y era muy distinto al que se dieron de niños accidentalmente. No podía moverse y su corazón redobló la marcha. Ese sentimiento logró hacerlo reaccionar, lo empujó con fuerza.

— ¿Qué mierda haces? — lo dijo tan despacio que casi dividió las palabras.

—Te besé— dijo Naruto tranquilo.

—Los dos somos chicos.

— ¿Y?

Sasuke dio un paso amenazante —Vuelve hacerlo y te rompo la cara.

Desapareció en un parpadeo mientras Naruto bufaba.

Se sostuvo la mejilla a la altura donde había recibido los golpes. Se encogió de hombros.

—Lo había imaginado peor.

...

Sasuke no logró sacarse de la cabeza lo sucedido. La reacción de su cuerpo y los jodidos sueños, no, pesadillas de los últimos días. Se dio una ducha fría tratando de olvidar.

En sus pesadillas todo estaba nublado, de repente una mano envolvía la suya y caminaban por lo desconocido. No soltaba la mano sin importar nada, la calidez que le brindaba y la seguridad lo hacían apretar con fuerza la mano.

Cuando todo se despejaba era Naruto quien sostenía su mano. Le sonreía de lado a lado y le hablaba. Siempre le decía lo mismo. Siempre despertaba en ese momento.

Lo peor de todo era que desde ese incidente, soñaba también que en medio de la niebla lo besaban. Respondía el beso y cuando abría los ojos se encontraba con un par de luceros azules que lo traspasaban intensamente.

Tres días habían transcurrido desde aquel suceso. Ya anochecía cuando tocaron su puerta. Si era Naruto lo golpearía, le diría que volviera a la normalidad y siguieran como antes. Eran compañeros de equipo y no podían seguir así por siempre.

Reprimió una mueca de disgusto al ver quién era.

—Hyuga— lo pronunció como si fuese un insulto.

—Buenas tardes Uchiha kun— dijo nerviosa. Ignoró su mirada y fue directa al punto —Shikamaru kun fue a ver a Naruto kun y lo encontró con fiebre.

—Llévenlo al hospital.

—Dice que no es nada.

—Llamen a Sakura.

—Sakura san está de turno en el hospital y él no quiere llamarla.

—Entonces déjenlo— No podía estar muy grave si estaba siendo obstinado.

Hinata lo miro seria, casi ¿molesta?

—De acuerdo, no se preocupe Uchiha kun yo me encargare. Con permiso —se fue sin esperar respuesta.

¿Por qué esa pequeña bruja vino a buscarlo? ¿Por qué lo dijo de esa manera? Azotó la puerta.

Naruto era un idiota, allá él si no quería recibir ayuda.

—_Debe ser genial vivir solo_—_ había dicho Sakura. _

—_No tanto_— _respondió Naruto sonriendo de forma tensa, casi falsa _—_Cuando me enfermo es una lata. _

_Sasuke entendía, era bastante solitario estar enfermo sin nadie que se preocupara. _

"_Yo me encargare" _

—Maldita Hyuga.

Otro azote a la puerta, si seguía así acabaría desprendiéndola de su sitio.

Cuando entró al apartamento Naruto éste estaba de pie con la cara desmejorada.

El chico trató de enfocarlo cuando ingresó, tratando de averiguar de quien se trataba.

Vio que tenía un trapo en la mano.

— ¿Sasuke?

—Te ves fatal— cerró a puerta deteniendo la luz que entraba desde afuera.

—Me siento fatal.

Una sola luz iluminaba el departamento.

Vio la mesa de la cocina, un tazón con sopa descansaba ahí. Naruto intento sonreír.

—Hinata vino a dejarla hace un rato, quiso quedarse pero le dije que se enfermaría— Dio un paso y se mareo, se sostuvo de la silla —Tú también enfermarás si no te vas.

Se sentó en la mesa y se dio cuenta que no tenía cuchara, iba a levantarse cuando una mano blanca puso una cuchara a su lado.

—No me compares con esa frágil chica.

Naruto sonrió, se comió la sopa en silencio y luego fue hasta la cama.

Rara vez veía a Naruto enfermo, rara vez lo veía tan silencioso. En su pecho algo cercano a la angustia empezó a crecer.

— ¿Has tomado algo?

—Shikamaru me dio medicina— su voz sonaba rasposa —Y Kiba dejó un té para la garganta.

¿Shikamaru, Kiba y la Hyuga? ¿Cuánta gente más había estado ahí?

— ¿Por qué no le avisaste a Sakura? — ¿De qué servía tener una ninja médico en el grupo si no la usaban?

—Está en el hospital, no quería molestar— Empezó a dormirse.

Más que eso el Uchiha sabía que no le gustaba mostrarse débil ante nadie. Lo sabía bien porque lo mismo pasaba con él. Cuando estaba enfermo se hundía en sí mismo y no dejaba a nadie acercarse. De hecho lo hacía siempre, no sólo enfermo.

—Sasuke— lo llamó —Gracias.

A él Naruto lo dejó quedarse, a él le permitió verlo vulnerable.

El Uchiha lo miró, no entendía lo que sentía en ese momento.

—Déjalo.

Naruto sonrió cerrando los ojos —Sé que me odias pero aun así viniste.

Sasuke no dejaba de observarlo, recorrió el rostro del rubio con la mirada. Calmado y pacifico.

—No te odio.

Y hubiese sido más sencillo hacerlo que enfrentar lo que pasaba.

* * *

.

.

.

¡Hola!

Tercer capítulo y ya queda sólo uno para el final. Tratare de subirlo tan pronto como pueda.

Muchas gracias por leer y dejar sus comentarios ^^

Saludos


	4. Lazos

**Disclaimer**: Naruto y su mundo son de Kishimoto.

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

**Lazos eternos**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto despertó mucho mejor. Era una ventaja de su cuerpo, por muy enfermo que estuviera una pastilla, buena comida y una siesta hacían maravillas.

Se levantó y le sorprendió como nunca ver a Sasuke dormido en el sofá. Creyó que lo había soñado. Ya amanecía por lo que significaba que pasó la noche allí. Se acercó para despertarlo y Sasuke se removió.

Despegó los labios y susurró —Na...ruto.

El chico pensó que se había despertado, pero no fue así seguía dormido. Sintió su cara arder y no por fiebre. Sus latidos eran rápidos quiso acercarse y besarlo de nuevo, pero si despertaba nunca se lo perdonaría.

—Sasuke— Llamó sentándose en la mesilla frente al sofá —Sasuke.

El pelinegro abrió los ojos, lo vio y lo que sucedió después fue un duro golpe en la determinación de Naruto.

Sasuke Uchiha se sonrojó, fue suave pero era un sonrojo. Se sentó de prisa en el sofá y su mano bajó a su porta armas.

Naruto no se movió. Algo le decía que cualquier movimiento en falso y tendría un kunai clavado en la garganta.

Sasuke reconoció el sitio y pareció recordar. Miró a Naruto con el ceño fruncido.

—Buenos días— aparentó normalidad —Me sorprendió verte aquí, creí que había sido un sueño.

—Estas mejor— ahora se llevaba una mano a la cabeza.

—Como nuevo.

Tocaron la puerta.

— ¿Quién será tan temprano?

Naruto abrió la puerta y sonrió.

—Buenos días Naruto— Ino sonreía de lado a lado.

Neji Hyuga estaba con ella.

—Vine a ver como estabas. Me tope con Neji san en las escaleras.

—Mejor gracias. Hola Neji.

El genio Hyuga saludo con un movimiento de cabeza. Ino dio un paso hacía dentro.

—Toma te traje el desayuno. Sé que eres un completo inútil y sólo comes ramen ¡oh! Sasuke kun— Saludó con la mano enérgicamente —Que bueno, dejaste que alguien te ayudara.

Sasuke seguía en el sofá y no parecía dispuesto a levantarse.

—Gracias Ino.

—De nada.

Neji ofreció una caja —Hinata sama salió a una misión envía esto. Espera que se mejore.

—Gracias— Naruto se apenó, todos se preocuparon por él.

—Bueno cuídate— Ino se fue sonriendo y Neji se marchó también.

Entró y cerro de nuevo, vio lo que le trajeron y luego a Sasuke.

— ¿Quieres desayunar? Hay bastante aquí. Ino me tomó por Chouji.

Sasuke estaba por negarse, pero si quería que volvieran a la normalidad nada ganaba alejándose.

Vio a Naruto alzando una ceja —No andas muy lejos.

—Oye— comenzó molesto y luego sonrió.

Sasuke lo estaba tratando como antes, eso lo hacía feliz.

El Uchiha contempló la sonrisa luminosa de Naruto y se dio cuenta de cuánto la había echado en falta.

Ese día Sasuke se fue después de desayunar, pero regresó poco antes del medio día. Al almuerzo se negó a comer de la sopa de Hinata. Luego aceptó un juego de cartas, empezó como un dos de tres, luego tres de cinco y de esa forma acabaron jugando toda la tarde.

—La próxima vez ganaré— sentenció el rubio después de una total derrota.

Sasuke se apoyó en el sofá —El resultado siempre será el mismo usuratonkachi.

—Ya lo veremos.

Naruto recogió las cartas y las guardó, cuando volvió a la sala encontró a Sasuke con los ojos cerrados descansando.

—Mañana podemos entrenar.

Naruto no lo formuló como pregunta, pero la interrogante estaba en el aire.

—A primera hora— le respondió.

.

Fue un día de entrenamiento normal, pero había algo distinto en el aire. En dos acercamientos de Naruto, Sasuke se echó para atrás alerta. Y en un momento cuando Sasuke lo atrapó por detrás lo soltó de prisa evitando el contacto.

Naruto fingía no darse cuenta porque no quería arruinar lo que parecía un pequeño avance. Sasuke no lo estaba tratando distinto y no quería que dejara de hablarle o se alejara. Los días tras el incidente del beso temió haberse pasado y que Sasuke dejara de tratarlo.

Acabaron en el río pasado el medio día. Con el intenso sol y lo agotado que estaba Naruto no lo pensó, se sacó la ropa quedando en pantaloncillos y se metió al agua.

—Que fresco.

Sasuke lo veía desde una piedra, Naruto se hundió y salió minutos después.

—En serio deberías meterte.

—No— desvió la mirada.

Naruto sonrió malicioso —Pareces una niña acomplejada.

Sasuke lo vio furioso y Naruto que aun sonreía salpicó agua con fuerza en su dirección. Casi lo mojó y antes de que el pelinegro dijera algo se hundió de nuevo.

Sasuke se quedo viendo la superficie del agua frunciendo el ceño. Después de unos segundos se sacó la camisa y el pantalón.

Naruto emergió en el momento que Sasuke se lanzaba al agua. Lo observó sonriendo, Sasuke le lanzó agua y Naruto no lo evitó. Dos clones surgieron por detrás del Uchiha y lo hundieron sin dudar. Sasuke los eliminó, pero ya estaba empapado.

Naruto reía.

—Estás muerto.

El rubio desapareció antes de que Sasuke llegara a él. Después de un rato se cansó, se sostuvo en una roca y electrificó el agua.

Naruto se golpeó la cabeza en una roca cuando recibió la descarga en el fondo del río, salió mareado y se echó sobre el pasto. Dos Sasuke aparecieron en su visión.

—Hay dos temes— dijo bizqueando.

Sasuke se sentó a su lado —Curioso yo veo un sólo usuratonkachi.

Naruto empezó a reír.

—Vuelves a ser uno— dijo un segundo después —Gracias al cielo me volvería loco con dos tú.

Cuando se dio cuenta Sasuke había perdido la sonrisa. Naruto también dejó de reír.

Sasuke sentía una profunda emoción viendo a Naruto reír. De nuevo detallaba su cuerpo y su rostro ¿siempre fueron sus ojos tan azules? Vio el cambio en la mirada azul, en su actitud al mirarlo. Había dejado de reír.

Naruto también detallaba el perfil de Sasuke, sus profundos ojos negros. Las gotitas de agua corrían por su rostro y tórax. Apartó la vista, no respondía de él si continuaba aquella situación.

Sasuke golpeó el suelo a un lado de su rostro, casi le da.

Naruto lo miró. Había una completa lucha en los ojos negros, una tormenta de emociones.

El rubio sonrió —Ya entiendo.

Se medio incorporó y Sasuke no se movió, no apartaba sus ojos de los azules d Naruto.

—Puedes romperme la cara después Sasuke.

Lo agarró de la nuca y lo besó.

Aun sorprendido Sasuke no cerró los ojos, sentía los labios de Naruto sobre los suyos aun fríos por el agua.

Cuando Naruto estaba pensando en apartarse pues no parecía que Sasuke fuera a corresponder el gesto, sintió como lentamente el Uchiha le respondía el beso. Motivado no apartó la mano de su nuca, mientras poco a poco el beso se volvía intenso.

Se apartaron para respirar. Naruto lo soltó inseguro de cómo reaccionaría ahora el pelinegro. Sasuke no lo miró y se acostó en la hierba, con un brazo cubriendo sus ojos.

—Mierda.

Naruto se acostó a su lado, no muy cerca para evitar cualquier intento de asesinato.

—Mierda— repitió momentos después apartando el brazo y viendo el cielo.

—Aquella tiene forma de un tazón de ramen—señaló una nube el rubio —Pero si tú ves una mierda...

En contra de todo lo esperado, Sasuke sonrió.

—Shikamaru dice que cada quien ve lo que tiene en la cabeza.

Sasuke lo golpeó sin fuerza en el estómago, y Naruto rió.

Se quedaron en silencio un buen rato, casi se habían secado. Ninguno quería romper aquella tregua, al final Sasuke explotó.

— ¿Cómo diablos acabamos así?

—No sé— Naruto fue sincero.

Luego de un minuto se sentó y lo miró

—No sé cómo paso, pero me gusta estar contigo, me divierto y me molesto. Cuando no estuviste te echaba de menos cada día y me preguntaba que estarías haciendo. No quiero que te apartes de mi vida de nuevo. Yo… sólo soy feliz cuando peleo contigo.

Sonrió de lado a lado y Sasuke pudo notar las lágrimas contenidas en los bordes de sus parpados.

Se levantó y jaló los cabellos rubios golpeando sus frentes. —Eres un jodido idiota.

Las lágrimas escaparon de Naruto y sin poder contenerse abrazó a Sasuke. El pelinegro lo dejo abrazarlo sin moverse. Cuando Naruto se calmó, se apartó sin mirarlo. No sabía qué hacer ahora.

—Lávate la cara, te ves lamentable.

Naruto empezó a reírse y se acercó al río, cuando se inclinó para lavarse Sasuke lo pateó. Cayó de cabeza al agua.

—Bajaste la guardia usuratonkachi.

Naruto tosió y trató de contraatacar.

—Es tarde apúrate o te quedas atrás— Sasuke empezó a vestirse.

.

—Eres tan malo— se quejó Naruto —Mi ropa esta mojada.

Se tuvo que vestir mojado mientras él tuvo tiempo de secarse.

—Te lo buscaste.

—Estaba enfermo ¿recuerdas?

Sasuke alzó una ceja —Ve a cambiarte entonces.

—Ingrato— el rubio se alejaba. Se giró mirando a Sasuke serio — ¿Entrenamos mañana?

Sasuke lo observó unos segundos al final mirándolo altivo le dio la espalda.

—A primera hora.

...

A pesar de lo ocurrido el día anterior se comportaron como si no hubiese pasado, el entrenamiento transcurrió sin incidentes. Sasuke volvía a ser el de siempre, no evitaba los acercamientos del rubio. Naruto no sabía si era algo bueno o malo.

—Tengo tanta hambre— dijo en la tarde cuando regresaban —Acabare mis reservas de ramen hoy.

Sasuke rodó los ojos.

— ¿Mañana…?— empezó Naruto

—A primera hora— interrumpió al marcharse.

El rubio llegó a su apartamento y se duchó. No sabía cómo interpretar la actitud de Sasuke. Por lo pronto esperaría y le daría tiempo.

Sacó todo para preparar el ramen cuando de la nada Sasuke entró por la ventana.

— ¿Qué... haces aquí?

Sasuke lo vio irritado.

_Había llegado a la calle de su edificio cuando vio en su piso a Sakura fuera de su puerta. _

_¡Rayos! _

_Tenía una cesta y estaba seguro era otro de esos intentos de cenas románticas. Siempre encontraba una forma de deshacerse de ella, pero cuando la vio sentarse y esperar supo que iba para largo. _

_Pensó en dar una vuelta y esperar que se cansara y sin darse cuenta acabó en el departamento del rubio. _

—Sakura— comentó como si eso explicara todo.

— ¿Sakura chan?

¡Oh! seguro de nuevo intento hacerle de cenar a Sasuke.

—Huiste ¿eh?

—Cállate— entró en la cocina — ¿Aun tienes mi ropa de la otra vez?

Unos meses atrás fumigaron el departamento de Naruto por una plaga de cucarachas. No tuvo chance de tomar ropa pues los vecinos fueron los que llamaron mientras estaba fuera, Sasuke le dio asilo por una noche. Le había prestado ropa y le dijo que no necesitaba devolverla.

En realidad le dijo -_Quémala-_ de forma lúgubre, pero Naruto no le obedeció.

—Sí— El rubio entró a su habitación —Es lo único negro aquí.

—Eres el menos indicado para juzgar el color de mi ropa. ¿Lo lavaste?

Naruto sonrió mientras buscaba una toalla limpia. —Sí, sí. Toma.

Se fue dejando a Sasuke ducharse. En cuanto el pelinegro entró al baño se llevó una mano al corazón.

—Cálmate, cálmate— se repetía.

Su corazón casi sale de su pecho cuando lo vio entrar por la ventana.

Sasuke bajo el agua fría de la ducha trataba de tranquilizarse. Una vez dentro del departamento y cuando Naruto lo miró sorprendido su corazón se aceleró. El ambiente se sentía tenso ¿o el tenso era él?

Cuando salió Naruto revisaba la despensa y tenía varias cosas fuera del refrigerador.

Lo miró con gesto de disculpa —Realmente no tengo gran cosa para ofrecerte de cena.

Sasuke se fijó que por estar buscando no había preparado el ramen.

— ¿Y esta leche? — revisó la fecha de caducidad.

Naruto se aproximó — ¿Estás seguro? ¿No es muy poco?

El Uchiha vio su expresión ansiosa y bufó —No es que esperara algo más.

De repente fueron conscientes de lo cerca que estaban y notó la mirada azul de Naruto cambiar. Su pulso se aceleró, sintió su estómago extraño y sus manos picaron. Estaba por empujarlo diciéndole que le diera espacio cuando Naruto lo agarró del brazo dejando la leche a un lado.

— ¿Qué rayos hac...?

—Sasuke— Naruto se acercó más. Sus ojos lucían muy serios — ¿Puedo besarte?

Una vena saltó en la frente de Sasuke, lo miró molesto pero un sonrojo casi imperceptible apareció en sus mejillas. Con su mano libre lo golpeó en la cabeza.

—No preguntes algo así ¡baka!

El golpe ni lo inmutó.

—Entiendo— sin darle tiempo a nada lo besó.

Sasuke se removió en contra al inicio, pero Naruto empezaba a entenderlo. Lo aplastó contra la pared apresando su brazo a un costado.

Sasuke acabó por rendirse era algo que no podía evitar, su cuerpo reaccionaba sin pensar. Sus párpados habían caído y respondía el movimiento de los labios del Uzumaki.

Jadeó sin aliento contra los labios de Naruto y lo que éste hizo lo congeló.

Aprovechando el espacio introdujo la lengua en la boca de Sasuke y acarició con fervor lo que encontró a su paso. Esa acción provocó una sensación tan fuerte y desconocida en el pelinegro que lo asustó lo suficiente para apartar a Naruto de un golpe en el estómago.

— ¡Ay!

—Tú...tú... ¿dónde carajo aprendiste eso?

Naruto vio a Sasuke, medio enojado medio avergonzado. Sonrió.

—Veras hubo una chic...

Sasuke lo agarró de la camisa y Naruto perdió la sonrisa al ver el sharingan en los ojos ahora rojos de Sasuke.

—Sólo bromeo— comenzó mitad nervioso, mitad divertido. —Los libros de ero sennin son muy detallistas.

Sasuke no lo soltó y Naruto sonrió de nuevo.

—No sé si lo hice bien— se acercó a Sasuke ya que aun lo sostenía —Pero la practica...

Sasuke lo soltó —No te at...

Naruto tapó su boca con una mano y antes de que Sasuke reaccionara tocaron la puerta.

—Naruto— era la voz de Sakura — ¿Estás ahí?

Era una ventaja tener sólo una luz encendida. Naruto soltó a Sasuke y se llevó un dedo a los labios indicándole silencio.

— ¡Naruto! — Sakura elevó la voz.

Sasuke desvió la mirada a la puerta

—Bajaste la guardia— murmuro deprisa Naruto.

Sasuke lo miró, pero Naruto ya lo estaba besando de nuevo. Los golpes en la puerta quedaron atrás ignorados por el pasional beso que mantenían los chicos en la cocina. Cuando se apartaron ya no había nadie en el corredor.

—Ya se fue— dijo Naruto.

Sasuke lo golpeó de nuevo en la cabeza.

— ¡Ouch!— Alzó la vista al verlo acercarse a la ventana. — ¿Ya te vas?

Sasuke le lanzó una mirada asesina. Mientras salía Naruto lo llamó.

—Oy Sasuke.

Lo vio de reojo. Estaba sonriendo.

—Te quiero.

El shuriken se clavó peligrosamente cerca. Naruto lo arrancó aun sonriendo.

—Que violento.

Sasuke saltaba por los tejados sintiendo aún la cara arder.

—Jodido idiota.

Esa estúpida frase era la que siempre le decía en sus nubladas pesadillas.

...

—Buen día teme— Naruto enérgico caminaba hacía él, pero la mirada de Sasuke le indicó mantuviera la distancia. — ¿Aun estás molesto?

El Uchiha empezó a caminar rumbo al bosque. Eso era lo peor, más que molesto, estaba irritado, con él mismo y con Naruto por complicar todo.

—Buenos días.

Kakashi apareció frente a ellos.

— ¿Misión? — preguntó Sasuke.

—Me temo que no.

Lo miraron extrañados raramente los buscaba si no había misión, de hecho como sensei había pasado a ser peso muerto.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Siempre tan directo— Se dirigió a Naruto —El Kazekage está por llegar. Creí que te gustaría ir a saludar.

—Gaara— dijo emocionado.

— ¿Conoces a otro?

Naruto sonrió. — ¿Vienes Sasuke?

—No.

Naruto hizo un puchero. —Te alcanzo después entonces.

De un salto desapareció.

—Deberías ir también a saludar.

—No tengo porque.

Kakashi ladeó la cabeza. —Supongo que tienes razón. Al final Gaara y Naruto son los que se volvieron amigos.

Después de un momento Kakashi lo vio divertido —De hecho el Kazekage me recuerda a Hinata Hyuga en su forma de mirar a Naruto.

Sin decir nada más se despidió con la mano y se esfumó.

Sasuke maldijo en silencio al hombre, justo debía mencionar eso. Ahora estaba furioso. Comenzó a caminar y entonces una horrorosa verdad se abrió paso en su mente.

Estaba celoso. Casi cae de rodillas. Todo ese tiempo estuvo celoso.

Quería morirse.

Se fue al bosque y tras intentar entrenar un poco renunció echándose en la hierba.

Cuando Naruto regresó encontró a Sasuke dormitando. Sonrió y pensó en robarle un beso. Cuando estaba a centímetros él abrió los ojos.

—Waaa— se echó atrás de prisa. —Creí que dormías.

—Nunca volveré a dormir frente a ti.

—Exagerado ¿Sabes? Gaara está bien, quería que me quedara con él en la reunión, pero eso me aburre.

—Hump.

Naruto lo miró y sonrió —Además yo prefiero estar contigo.

¿Cómo diablos lograba decir esas cosas con una cara tan fresca?

—Sasuke ¿estás bien?

Lo miró molesto — ¿Por qué preguntas?

—Bueno, no me pegaste ni me lanzaste nada— Sasuke le rodó los ojos.

—Olvídalo— El único que acaba exhausto era él.

— ¿Has aceptado lo que sientes?

Ahora si lo vio furibundo.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo? De nada sirve que te engañes.

Se levantó alzando el puño, pero camino al rostro de Naruto perdió fuerza. Se agarró la cabeza, estaba tan cansado.

— ¿Quieres que me vaya?

¿Y a que venía eso ahora? Lo vio ya sin ganas de pelear esperando continuara.

—Si me quedo acabaré besándote— advirtió sonriendo, esa sonrisa de lado que le mostraba sólo a él.

Sasuke se volvió a acostar —No importa que diga, al final haces lo que se te da la gana.

Naruto sonrió probablemente esa iba ser su forma de llevar las cosas. Por él estaba bien. Se apoyó en la hierba acercándose al rostro del Uchiha, sin dudarlo lo besó. Esta vez Sasuke entreabrió los labios sin oponer resistencia y respondió la caricia incitante de la lengua del rubio.

Momentos después Naruto se dejó caer sobre su pecho. Su cabeza estaba de lado, así que escuchaba los latidos del corazón del pelinegro.

—Sasuke.

No le contesto pero sabía lo escuchaba.

—Estoy muy feliz.

Sasuke apretó con fuerza la cabeza de Naruto.

— ¡Ay! — se quejo el rubio, pero luego sonrió.

Sasuke no quito más la mano.

...

Habían salido de misión y Naruto se vio obligado a comportarse. Fue un larga semana. De camino de regreso contaba los minutos para llegar y lograr estar a solas con Sasuke.

—Naruto— dijo Sakura antes de separarse — ¿No quieres ir a comer a Ichiraku?

Estaba antojada de ramen y aunque no quería admitírselo extrañaba sus constantes invitaciones, ayudaban mucho a su autoestima.

—Oh— Naruto la vio sorprendido, pero el sentimiento de un aura homicida le llegó. —Gracias Sakura chan, pero será otro día.

Siguió a Sasuke. — ¿Qué cenaremos?

— ¿Cenar?

—No fui con Sakura chan, comeré contigo.

—No te he invitado.

—Oh vamos— dijo haciendo drama —Llegare en un rato.

—Oye te dije que... — Naruto se fue. —Ese idiota.

Pasó a comprar algunas cosas a la tienda y en la salida se topó a la Hyuga.

—Buenas tardes Uchiha kun.

—Hyuga— Ella pareció evaluarlo con la mirada. — ¿Qué?

Negó sonriendo. Podía atar cabos entre la sonrisa del rubio y la forma en que la miraba el chico ahora. Al parecer todo había salido bien.

Sasuke se tensó ¿Se estaba burlando de él?

_No me gusta Hinata. _

No puedo evitarlo, la miró con superioridad.

Hinata había pasado mucho tiempo con Neji últimamente. Le había explicado que con atención a las expresiones y miradas podía saberse que pensaba una persona. Algo había aprendido. Interpretó a la perfección la mirada del muchacho. Él era el vencedor y ella la perdedora.

—Yo siempre guardare un profundo aprecio por Naruto kun— le dijo sincera —Espero que Uchiha kun se dé cuenta de lo afortunado que es.

La expresión de ira se mezcló con el asombro.

—Él es una persona maravillosa, merece ser feliz y sólo usted puede hacer eso. Buenas noches— Tras una corta reverencia se alejó.

Cuando Sasuke llegó Naruto ya estaba dentro.

—La Hyuga— empezó molesto, quería explicaciones de inmediato.

— ¿Hinata?

—Ella lo sabe— la acusación fue directa.

Naruto parpadeo. Era momento de contarle todo — ¿Recuerdas el día que vine a comer helado?

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

—Ese día supe lo que sentía.

Narró lo que pasó ese día omitiendo los consejos que recibió después

—Y acabe llorando ¿puedes creer que patético? — soltó incómodo.

Sasuke sólo lo observaba. Creyó que los ojos rojos de Naruto aquel día eran porque se había dormido.

Ella tuvo la oportunidad de aceptar, tratar de enredar a Naruto, luchar por cambiar sus sentimientos y en lugar de eso...

_Es una persona increíble_.

No se lo reconocería y probablemente nunca le caería bien sin embargo...

Se fue a la cocina y preparó la cena.

Naruto anduvo dando vueltas a su alrededor hasta que la cena estuvo lista. Sasuke lo riñó un par de veces pero después lo dejó. Comieron mientras contaba otra de sus extrañas técnicas que planeaba crear algún día.

—Oy Sasuke— llamó tras acomodar el último plato.

Sasuke se giró mirándolo — ¿Qué?

—Hoy... — sus ojos azules se cubrieron de aquel velo raro e intenso — ¿Me puedo quedar?

Shock, ira, vergüenza.

_Espero que Uchiha kun se dé cuenta de lo afortunado que es_

Golpeó a Naruto en la cabeza. —No preguntes cosas raras.

Naruto se sobó la cabeza, de todas maneras no creyó que fuera tan fácil. Sasuke le lanzó un saco de dormir que atrapó por reflejo.

—Si intentas algo raro te corto las manos— amenazó el pelinegro.

Cuando vio lágrimas en los ojos de Naruto y una gran sonrisa en su rostro bufó.

—Eres patético usuratonkachi.

Naruto saltó y lo abrazó. Sasuke trató de zafarse pero Naruto lo besó.

Se golpearon contra la alacena, pero no se detuvieron. Sasuke jaló el cabello rubio, pero sin fuerza. Su otra mano libre fue al pecho del chico como si estuviera esperando el momento para apartarlo. Podía sentir los latidos rápidos y fuertes del corazón de Naruto.

Naruto sentía todo su cuerpo arder no era suficiente, por más que Sasuke respondiera, por más que su lengua se moviera al son de la suya.

El ambiente se había cargado demasiado. Hasta Sasuke sentía que su cuerpo se estaba envolviendo en fuego. Naruto se aventuró metiendo la mano bajo su camisa y Sasuke aunque se estremeció no pudo apartarse. El rubio se acercó más subiendo la mano. Cuando Sasuke sintió algo duro golpear su parte baja se deshizo del rubio.

Se apartó jadeando y se encontró a Naruto ruborizado con la respiración agitada. Podía imaginar que él estaba igual. Bajó la mirada y comprobó lo que sintió.

— ¿Qué te dije?— le rugió.

—Pero tú estás igual— se defendió el rubio.

— ¡Cállate! — gritó ahora mientras Naruto escapaba entre risas de los kunais que amenazaban su vida.

La próxima vez debía recordar alejar las armas primero.

.

Tal vez les tomaría un poco de tiempo encontrar un equilibrio, pero no importaba… después de todo sus lazos ya eran eternos.

* * *

.

.

.

¡Hola!

Y llegamos al final.

Ame escribir de ellos, espero haber plasmado bien el porque veo la relación de ambos con Naruto como el dominante.

Sé que es el rubio quien sigue como fangirl a Sasuke pero por eso mismo me lo imagino como un atolondrado seme XD y Sasuke tiene esa actitud de no parecer interesado o dar el brazo a torcer pero que cae irremediablemente ante la forma de ser de Naruto. Digamos que el Uchiha es tsundere 3

Muchísimas Gracias por leer y comentar la historia espero de todo corazón que les gustara.

T.T


End file.
